Attitulo
Attitulo is role-played by Orion's Dagger. History After being separated from his brother Timothy (Tymoteusz), Attitulo, then Marcus (Marcoux) was taken away to a concentration camp. Life in the camp was extremely difficult, with all the misery and anger surrounding him, alongside the knowledge that every day could possibly be his last, until one night he woke abruptly. An old sage sat in front of his bunk waiting. Noticing Marcus's awakening, the sage explained that he had been searching for him since Marcus's birth. He explained that Marcus's strong emotional and powerful memory qualified him as a candidate to join him and his organization of spirits. Called 'the Nameless Few', they dedicated their immortal lives to documenting names and true names, making sure they stay in the correct balance. The sage also revealed to Marcus that he would likely die here if he did not accept their offer. Desperate to save his own life, he accepted, and was taken away. Appearance Attitulo, being Timothy Rune's twin brother, is nearly identical in appearance to the Guardian of Peace, with black hair and yellow eyes. However, he often hides his appearance with a featureless white mask over his face. He wears a brown hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers that completely remove the sound of his footsteps. He also wears white robes on occasion as part of his uniform for the Nameless Few. Personality Attitulo is extremely calm, but relatively shy as well. He does not interact much with other spirits. Carried over from his time as a human, his empathy is unnaturally strong, and his photographic memory and penchant for remembering faces and names aids in his work. Abilities Attitulo has access to every true name in existence. With the true name he can control a person, as well as unlock their true potential. If the need arises, he can completely remove a name using his knife. The true name is then materialized as something important in that person's past, and the person is to touch it to take it back. Relationships Epithet - He is grateful toward the old sage for saving his life, and holds great respect toward the man. While he is still dubious about his job, he doesn't really question any of Epithet, or any of the other Nameless Few's, motives. He likes to think of Epithet as a grandfather. Christen - Attitulo is honestly rather scared of her presence. She is regal and powerful, and though he respects her, he does tend to actively avoid her around the Library. Moniker '- He's like that one uncle. The one everyone calls fun and crazy. While Attitulo respects him, he's also the only one in the nameless few that Attitulo can really stand on equal footing with, as he feels the others have some sort of intimidating or powerful aura. '''Pseudonym '- Terrifying, but kind. He brings dinner out to her house when he's at the Library. Occasionally he stays to eat with her. [[Timothy Rune|'''Timothy Rune]]' '- His twin brother. While Timothy was rather bitter about the fact that Marcus has hidden his survival for almost a century, the two are slowly struggling to make amends between each other. [[Heiress of Circe|'Heiress of Circe']]' '- His little sister. He and Timothy were quite shocked to see how much she's grown. And that she's become immortal. And that she's basically next in line to be a goddess of magic. Anna herself seems far more shocked, and a proper recuperation between the three siblings may take some time. [[Madame Megdalene|'Madame Megdalene']]' '- The Nameless Few have told him about this individual. A witch who gathers and uses true names. He's cautious, and the Nameless Few tell him to be wary of her power. Having yet to meet her, he's far more curious than afraid. Trivia * Attitulo is based of the ancient belief that names held power. * Attitulo is a Latin word meaning "to name" or "to entitle" Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:No Center Category:Power users Category:Siblings Category:Twins